MacGyver
MacGyver is an American television drama that aired on CBS since September 23, 2016. This is a reboot of the original series, which was aired on ABC from 1985 to 1992. On May 10,2019 CBS renewed the series for a fourth season Summary Angus "Mac" MacGyver creates a secret U.S. government organization where he uses his extraordinary talents for problem solving and his extensive knowledge of science to save lives. Cast Main * Lucas Till as Angus "Mac" MacGyver * George Eads as Jack Dalton * Tristin Mays as Riley Davis * Justin Hires as Wilt Bozer * Sandrine Holt as Patricia Thornton (Season 1.1-1.12) * Meredith Eaton as Matilda "Matty" Webber (Season 1.13-current) * Isabel Lucas as Samantha Cage (Season 2.1-2.11) Recurring * Tracy Spiridakos as Nikki Carpenter Seasons overview Crossover On February 3, 2017, CBS announced that MacGyver would crossover with Hawaii Five-0 in a special episode ("Flashlight") which aired on March 10, 2017. Production Development In October 2015, the original series' executive producer, Henry Winkler signed on to produce a reboot series with James Wan and R. Scott Gemmill for CBS, which owns the rights to MacGyver through its acquisition of the original Paramount Television. In February 2016, it was announced that CBS had greenlit production of a pilot episode written by Paul Downs Colaizzo and directed by Wan, but Wan pulled out from directing due to scheduling conflicts & he was replaced by David Von Ancken. In May 2016, the network picked up the series. Co-creator/exec producer Peter Lenkov will serve as the showrunner. On May 18, 2016, CBS released a first video trailer for new series. In June 2016, the network scrapped the original pilot and Wan will direct a new pilot episode. Casting In March 2016, actor Lucas Till was announced as the new MacGyver, Joshua Boone as Gunner, MacGyver's best friend from high school, former CSI actor George Eads as Jack Dalton, who was originally named Lincoln, a man who could easily be written off as an eccentric conspiracy theorist but is a legitimate government employee with great capability for compassion, Addison Timlin as Mickey, an app developer who is aggressively progressive in her political views, with a soft spot for MacGyver and Michelle Krusiec as Agent Croix, Dalton’s sister who works for the Department of Homeland Security. However, the original pilot with this casting was scrapped by CBS in June 2016 with a new pilot episode was ordered and only Till and Eads from the original cast remained on the revised version of the show. Around the same time the new pilot was ordered, Justin Hires was cast as Wilt Bozer, MacGyver's roommate. In July 2016, Variety reported that Sandrine Holt had been cast Patricia Thornton, an ex-field agent who is now director of operations for the Department of External Services. Actress Tristin Mays was cast as Riley Davis, a highly unpredictable computer hacker with a chip on her shoulder. Her brain teems with knowledge about computer coding and although she’s “kinda-sorta” pleased to be recruited for MacGyver’s team rather than be locked up in prison, she can’t be bothered to show much gratitude. Reception Images MacGyver.jpg External links * MacGyver Wiki on Fandom * MacGyver on Facebook * MacGyver on Wikipedia Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:Action Category:2016 debuts Category:2016–17 season Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020